1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an outdoor grill for cooking food that is heated with a gas burner, traditional charcoal, wood chips, or a combination thereof. More specifically, a grill that has an adjustable platform for using charcoal briquettes or wood chips as a heating source where the charcoal briquettes or wood chips can be arranged on the adjustable platform above the gas burner, the gas burner can then be ignited which in turn will ignite the charcoal briquettes or wood chips. If charcoal or wood chips are not desired, the adjustable platform can also be positioned to permit heat transfer from the gas burner to the food being cooked. The platform also provides protection for the gas burners from grease and other flammable substances by channeling them away from the direct flame of the gas burner.
2. Background Description
Prior art grills are either fueled with a gas burner or with charcoal, but generally not both in a single combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,868 to Christensen et al. discloses a barbeque grill that cooks food by providing direct or indirect heat from a heat source of the cooker to the food. The outdoor cooker has a gas or charcoal heat source that provides direct and indirect heat to foods supported on a cooking surface of the grill by operation of a plurality of parallel louvers between the heat source and grill that are moved between first, upright positions of the louvers that provide direct heating of the food and second, angled relative positions of the louvers that provide indirect heating of the food.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,478 to Harniet discloses a heat dissipation system that uses a pair of panels rotatably mounted in a grill, which allows a cook to equalize the heat radiated within a gas or electric grill to provide more even heat distribution and prevents wind from extinguishing the burner flame, even in the presence of a crosswind. A grease drainage system is also described for a gas or electric grill.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,422 to Clark et al. discloses a convertible drip pan that can be opened and closed between the food supporting rack and the cooking heat source. Rapid preheating can be accomplished as well as searing of desired food products, followed by closing of the drip pan to prevent unwanted flare-ups caused by juices dripping from the food being cooked. This closing of the drip pan allows the food to cook slower than over direct heat. Different types of heat sources can be used in conjunction with Clark et al. such that the problem of the bottom of the housing rusting out in the area adjacent the round burner below the heat deflecting plate is reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,097 discloses a gas broiler with a movable louvers or dampers interposed between the gas burners and the grates so that heat reaching the grates from the burners can be readily controlled.
What would be truly useful is a gas grill or add-on component for a gas grill that includes means to protect burners from drippings when used as a gas grill, but that has additional utility by adjusting to provide a platform for using charcoal as a heat source and wherein the gas burners can be used to light the charcoal. Additionally, a means to provide for ash removal would also be desirable.